


For you

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Tons of sugar. Discussions about virginity and relationships.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt # [20] : A has never been in a relationship/has never experienced relationship of whatever type author feels like writing, B helps them out.</p><p>Sex is overrated. Takaki is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my brave, beautiful beta; I love you B-chan, real life notwithstanding <3\. And all my love to Eru-chan, for the ninja grammar check. I have to thank a lot of people for hand holding and cheerleading, you know who you are, gals, I love all of you!
> 
> Originally posted for FQF 2015, Challenge [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/84434.html)

“According to Dai-chan, Yabu _was_ fighting with someone over the phone the other day…” Takaki sounds like those ladies in doramas, who are always causing trouble by spreading gossip.  
  
Chinen rolls his eyes.  
  
It has been like this for more than an hour, since Hikaru’s butai ended and Chinen and Takaki were called backstage to say hello. Chinen hadn’t even known Takaki was coming to this particular show. It had been a pleasant surprise to run into him at the VIP area, to have him treat Chinen to a light snack at the intermission, and it had been really fun to sneak up with Takaki into the backstage while everyone was still clapping. Chinen had actually been having a great time, until Hikaru and Takaki began discussing their other group members’ love life.  
  
“So that’s why he’s been such a grump lately!” Hikaru exclaims, in an _‘Eureka’_ tone of voice, like he has just discovered the cure for global hunger. “He isn’t getting any!”  
  
Maybe it is because Chinen is bored out of his mind; maybe it is because he really likes Yabu and secretly respects him as leader. Chinen doesn’t know why, but the implication that sex is the only thing that could make Yabu –or anyone else, for that matter- happy rubs him in all the wrong ways.  
  
“Based on that, I have been grumpy since the day I was born”, Chinen says, his voice sounding a little irritated in spite of all his efforts.  
  
Chinen doesn’t usually participate in these conversations, partly because he never has anything useful to say about sex and partly because he just doesn’t get what the big fuss is about. Okay, law allows him to have sex now, but that doesn’t have to mean he _has_ to, does it?  
  
“Eh?” Takaki looks kind of shocked, like he knows what Chinen is saying but he can’t quite process it.  
  
Hikaru just smiles, a little bit knowingly in Chinen’s opinion, but he doesn’t care, not that much. It’s Takaki’s reaction he worries about.  
  
“You haven’t…?” Takaki looks dumbfounded and in some kind of shock. He isn’t being condescending, and that’s what confuses Chinen the most, he just seems stunned. “With anyone?”  
  
“Is it really so important?” Chinen is defiant now. “I just don’t feel like having sex, or having a relationship. Why is that wrong?”  
  
"It's not a big deal", Hikaru says, not a bit of mockery there, just warmth. He winks at Chinen. "Just because we've had to deal with some of our members frolicking about since they were fourteen it doesn't mean we all have to make the same choices."  
  
Hikaru pets Chinen’s hair, but Chinen doesn't feel like purring, not like he usually does. Takaki is way too serious and silent, and it's weird. Chinen doesn't know if he's worried or maybe annoyed, or both. He has never been good at guessing people's moods, even if Takaki always makes him want to try extra hard.  
  
Hikaru's attention shifts to some issues from the play, to other actors, and Chinen feels himself go into a bubble, surrounded by persistent silence and Takaki's tension. At least he thinks so.  
  
For the most part, Chinen couldn’t care less about what people think of him; he exists, and he’s happy existing. He loves his job, likes his group mates and has a great time dancing. He’s not used to hiding his feelings either, when he gets mad he lets it out, when he’s happy he bounces around and laughs freely, when he’sfeeling mischievous _everyone_ knows about it; when he likes someone, he doesn’t keep from hugging or demanding pets from them.  
  
Except for Takaki.  
  
It’s puzzling, it has been since he noticed he could no longer spend hours on Takaki’s lap without feeling… not uncomfortable, but not as relaxed as he used to. They didn’t exactly drift apart, but from some point onwards Chinen has never been able to explain their relationship anymore.  
  
He’s so lost in his thoughts that he startles when he hears Takaki's voice.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?"  
  
“I can pay for a taxi", Chinen rushes to say. For some reason, he doesn't want to take advantage of Takaki's generosity. Not today at least.  
  
"Don't be silly". And at least this smile is real, even if Chinen doesn't know quite what to make of the chuckle Takaki reluctantly lets out. "Let's say goodbye to Hikaru-kun."  
  
If Ryosuke, for example, where to call him silly, Chinen would reply with the wickedest retort he could come up with at the moment. But this is _Yuyan_ , so he smiles and follows, and decides that Takaki does have a special place in his life, even if Chinen doesn’t quite know what that place is or how to define it.  
  


***

Somehow, and Chinen really can’t tell how, they end up parking at a looking point, staring in silence at the dancing lights of the city.

Takaki’s silence is charged again, so much even that Chinen can feel it; static electricity that fills the car, buzzing over Chinen’s skin.

“You don’t want to be with anyone… ever?” Takaki’s words are sudden, a bit slurred, as if he didn’t really want to let them surface.

“Eh?” It’s Chinen’s turn to be confused. He wishes Takaki would look his way that he could look into his eyes and figure out what is going on.

“I mean...” Takaki stutters. “Like... not… sex… not only that… but... never? You don’t want it at all?”

Takaki isn’t pushing him; there’s no pressure in his words. There is, however, a bit of sorrow among all the anxiety, as if the answer could affect him in some way.

“Maybe, with the right person…” Chinen hears himself saying, his voice distant and pondering.

“Would you…?”

Suddenly, distance and pondering fade away and there’s only the present left. Here. Now. Takaki and him. And the uncaring city beyond.

It sounds so much like a proposal that Chinen feels like asking if he heard right. Because, Chinen thinks, it could be a misinterpretation, just another communication mistake. And god knows how difficult it is sometimes for him to live in a world full of people that simply refuse to say what’s on their minds, especially to the people to whom it would matter the most…

So he looks at Takaki, as close as he dares. It isn’t difficult, because Takaki isn’t really looking his way, lost in some inner battle Chinen can’t understand, not now. The same way Chinen never did understand why Takaki used to call and say nothing, all those nights, months and months after France. The way Chinen could never really understand why Takaki stopped doing it and never said a word about it.

Takaki is sweating, just a little; tiny gleaming drops of moist gathered on his upper lip. Takaki’s face is flushed red, and his lips are locked in a silly grimace, but Chinen can’t really tell if it’s a decoy, a lifeline or a sign of veiled mockery. Nevertheless, there is tension too, throbbing and almost physical, and even if Chinen isn’t good at these kind of things –whatever _this thing_ ends up being-, he can at least be sure of that.

“Why did you stop calling?” Chinen asks, and for a second he considers giving Takaki some context for the question, but then Takaki chuckles, blushes a deeper shade of red and lowers his forehead till it touches the steering wheel.

“I wanted to… hear you”, Takaki’s words are barely audible, uttered through clenched teeth, and Chinen feels a little guilty for forcing them out of Takaki, but he needs to know. “Then it felt wrong… it has always felt wrong. I’m sorry”.

Takaki’s hand moves to the ignition, and he motions to start the engine, but Chinen grabs his arm, stopping him.

“No”, Chinen says. It sounds ragged, maybe a bit shaky, and it’s so sudden that Takaki can’t help but look at him with a dumbfounded expression that, under any other circumstances, would have made Chinen laugh.

“Chii…?”

And maybe it’s because Takaki is the only one that still calls him by that old, annoying nickname, maybe it is because of France, or the moon, or the goddamn tide; maybe those sickeningly sweet shoujo manga Ryosuke enjoys reading so much are indeed into something, because Chinen’s heart beats louder than when he is on a trapeze, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and every one of his senses is in overdrive. And Chinen doesn’t really care about any of that.

“Yuya…” There is a tremor in Chinen’s voice, but he pushes through it, because this is important. “Take me home with you”.

***

Takaki’s skin feels soft, that’s the first thing on Chinen’s mind when they finally touch.

They are standing by Takaki’s bed, freshly showered and wrapped in fluffy bathrobes, because Takaki is, after all, a traditional kind of guy. Without shoes and the shoe lifts they imply, Chinen’s height difference with Takaki should be mortifying, only somehow it isn’t. Chinen feels good as he looks up at Takaki’s quivering smile, softly pressing his chin onto Takaki’s naked chest.

Takaki is warm, is the second thing Chinen thinks. Chinen tends not to sweat as much as his fellow group members in concerts, because his body temperature has always been lower. He feels a bit self-conscious for one second, almost afraid of his skin being too cold.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want”. Takaki’s voice is a whisper, and it is charged with an emotion Chinen can’t quite pinpoint. And maybe, Chinen thinks, Takaki is feeling as self-conscious as Chinen is right now. Maybe even more.

“I want to touch you”, Chinen says, and his firm voice makes Takaki chuckle. “But my hands are cold.”

Takaki smiles, takes a deep breath, as if he was gathering courage for something, and gently grabs Chinen’s wrists, guiding them to lay on his chest.

“So warm...” It escapes Chinen’s lips without his permission, and Takaki chuckles again, more embarrassed this time. “Maybe you should kiss me”, Chinen whispers, and he feels Takaki’s tension rise.

“I...” Takaki begins saying, and stops when Chinen leans on him and motions to stand on tiptoes. “Chinen!”

Takaki laughs goofily and tries to step back, but he loses his footing and ends up falling on his butt, sitting on the bed. Takaki’s hair is a little jumbled, and Chinen can’t help but melt. So, he promptly climbs onto Takaki’s lap, and throws his arms around Takaki’s neck.

“Better now”, Chinen declares, as he looks into Takaki’s sparkling eyes.

“I… have never... done _this_ ”. Takaki tries to lower his gaze as he talks, but Chinen doesn’t exactly cooperate. “Not with… another guy.”

It’s Chinen’s turn to chuckle. “Me neither”, he says, and places a quick peck on Takaki’s lips.

It’s supposed to be playful, but Chinen’s lips tingle afterwards, and his pulse gets faster. And Chinen knows, with absolute certainty, that he really _wants_ this, no matter how far it gets tonight; and maybe he also wants the morning after, and the day after that, and all those things he neither cared about nor wanted before. Not because he is supposed to, not because he wants someone, anyone.

He wants to choose Takaki.

“This isn’t my first kiss”, Chinen breathes against Takaki’s lips. “So don’t worry.”

Just as Chinen suspected, Takaki relaxes a bit. It’s still Chinen who fuses their lips together, though.

Their teeth clash at their first try to deepen the kiss, but Chinen doesn’t leave room for Takaki to get too ashamed about it.

Takaki tastes of mint toothpaste that can’t quite cover the tang of nicotine, and even though Chinen hates cigarettes, he can’t help but getting lost in the moment, in Takaki’s warmth and care, and the edge of hunger they try to cover up. Chinen feels Takaki’s tension, his restraint, the almost shy way his tongue asks for access to his mouth, and he wants none of it.

Chinen rocks his hips, and Takaki’s muffled moan is music to his ears, expanding waves of heat all along Chinen’s skin. He deepens his movements, his whole career in the Agency paying off in the shape of rhythm and strength, and Takaki breaks their kiss, hugs Chinen tighter, closer.

Chinen can’t stand the robes they’re wearing anymore, and fumbles blindly with the sashes of both of them, eagerness making a mess out of his coordination. Chinen feels Takaki’s soft chuckle as a teasing sensation on the skin of his shoulder.

“Hey”. Takaki’s voice sounds lower than usual, and a shiver runs from the back of Chinen’s neck, all the way down to the tips of his toes. “I can help.”

It takes a while, like a second or two, but Chinen isn’t feeling particularly patient today, or ever, and he whines for Takaki to hurry. Still, a hiss escapes Chinen’s lips when his skin finally meets Takaki’s.

“So… warm…” Chinen whispers, as he can’t help but roam his hands over Takaki’s shoulders, his chest, arms, every bit of skin he can reach.

Takaki giggles when Chinen reaches his waist. “It tickles”, he explains, simply, and Chinen feels the sudden impulse to tickle Takaki until he is curled up and gasping, and sweating, and begging... and, okay, there might be no tickling, because the image just makes Chinen grunt and his body catches on fire.

Takaki’s skin smells of soap and warmth, and Takaki wiggles a bit when Chinen’s kisses go down his neck and then move to explore his collarbone. Chinen goes lower still, past Takaki’s chest and toward his belly, pushing Takaki back to have better access and going lower still, drunk with the sounds Takaki lets out and the ever increasing heat, the unique scent of Takaki getting stronger and more intoxicating as he inches down… down...

“Would you like me to..?” Chinen asks against Takaki’s hip, feeling as devilish as usual as he licks along Takaki’s hipbone.

Takaki takes a deep, deep breath and shakes his head no. “Next time”, he almost grunts.

Chinen shifts his position, climbs a little on the bed and then sits on his ankles, looking at the naked boy before him. Takaki, whose hair is messier than Chinen has ever seen, and whose face is redder than ever before, and Chinen thinks that, maybe, he’s more than halfway in love with him already. Maybe.

“Next time, uh?” Chinen wiggles his eyebrows.

“Come here!” Takaki laughs, circling Chinen’s waist with his arms and making Chinen tip forward.

It’s glorious, the full contact of their bodies, skin on skin, and soon they are kissing again, messier this time, dirtier, and Chinen feels Takaki shifting under him, opening his legs, inviting him wordlessly to get between them.

“Do you…?” Chinen tries to ask, but Takaki claims his lips again as he wraps his strong legs around Chinen’s hips, holding Chinen in. There is no way Chinen could be misunderstanding anything.

Takaki begins rolling his hips, and Chinen hadn’t notice how hard either of them were until the first rub of their cocks makes him almost see stars. Chinen feels like there’s a knot inside him, made of molten stone and sizzling blood, pulsing between his legs and all over his skin, getting tighter and louder every time their hips meet. The friction is electrical, intoxicating.

“Is it okay if…?” Takaki asks, and every syllable reverberates through Chinen’s body. “Am I rushing things?”

Chinen’s voice is pleading, “I don’t care”. And he really doesn’t. This isn’t _supposed_ to be happening in any particular way. It’s Takaki, and it’s Chinen, and that’s the only thing that matters right now. “I think we are going to need…”

“The nightstand”, Takaki answers, before Chinen can finish asking.

Chinen finds the condoms easily enough, even if they are in the back of the drawer and in a box that has Doraemon stickers all over; he takes them out and puts them on the bed, beside Takaki’s head, before returning to ruffle through the contents of the drawer. Chinen knows they need something else, but that’s the extent of his knowledge.

“I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

“It’s a pink plastic bottle with a flip cap.”

Takaki doesn’t even try to move, but Chinen finds the lube before he can get annoyed about doing all the work.

“Love secrets…” Chinen reads the label out loud, and Takaki rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are flushed red again no matter how hard he tries to pretend he’s not embarrassed. “Does it really taste like vanilla?”

Chinen flips the cap open and pours a drop of the silky gel on the tip of his middle finger. His eyes are fixed on Takaki’s face when he darts his tongue out and licks the lube off as slowly as he can. Takaki would never call him a brat, but Chinen is sure, as he watches Takaki’s eyes cross and his hand grab the sheets forcefully, that now he wants to.

“Please”, Takaki drawls, his voice husky and desperate, and it is Chinen’s turn to feel helplessly turned on. “Hurry.”

Chinen rushes to comply. He might be a virgin, but he can pretty much work out what goes where and what to do.

“It’s cold”, Chinen warns as he coats two of his fingers with the slippery substance.

“It will warm up, don’t worry.”

It takes a bit of logistics, a slight change in their positioning, a bit of turning, and “maybe if you lift your hips a little”, “maybe with a pillow?”; and more lube, because Chinen doesn’t want to hurt Takaki in any way, and then “okay” and a gasp.

And then, “Oh”, which is the only word Chinen can articulate as his fingers get lost inside Takaki.

It takes a few minutes, and at least two thirds of the bottle of lube, in spite of Takaki’s encouraging half words and all the tantalizing sounds that follow, after the clear sting when the third finger goes in.

At some point, Takaki seems to get tired of begging and being ignored, so he just reaches for the condoms. Chinen gets it.

“Help me”, Chinen orders, and maybe he sounds desperate, but Takaki’s body is an exact match of Chinen’s tone of voice, so he doesn’t really care.

Two failed attempts and a mean glare later, they get everything right. Chinen bites his lip as he coats himself with even more lube and ignores Takaki’s rolling eyes.

“Ready”, Chinen breathes out. There is a tingly feeling in his belly, not at all different from that time in France, when he was just about jumping for leaving the ground and paragliding; or the way he feels when he jumps from one trapeze to the other.

Takaki gently wraps his hand around Chinen’s cock and guides him, slowly, the moment so intense that Chinen doesn’t even dare to breathe. Takaki stops when he is at his entrance, releasing him.

Chinen asks for permission with his eyes. Takaki nods.

The words _tight_ , and _hot_ , plus a couple of profanities, spontaneously combust and melt along with the rest of Chinen’s brain when he pushes through the resistance and feels Takaki all around him.

Chinen wants to ask if it hurts, wants to be gentle; he wants to take it slowly, to enjoy this as much as he can now he knows he wants it. But his blood rages with need and his hips start rocking on their own volition. He blinks, tries to focus his eyes, and realizes Takaki’s erection has flagged a little.

“Don’t stop”, Takaki moans when Chinen slows down a bit.

And, although it usually miffs him to be ordered around, this time it really doesn’t matter. Chinen pushes in deeper, with slower thrusts that break havoc in his own loins, and everything is melting. He sees Takaki’s hand working himself off, and Chinen _wants_ to help, but his whole world seems to have only one focus at the moment and his arms just won’t respond.

Chinen’s vision gets kind of blurry, and he can hear Takaki’s voice whispering; slurred, unintelligible words that somehow sound like Kansai dialect, and Chinen can’t even think about the fact that Takaki left Osaka when he was barely able to walk. The heat and the friction, and just the sound of Takaki’s words, are just too much.

There’s a soundless moment of utmost pressure and then the knot in Chinen’s stomach is coming undone, as is the rest of his being. The pleasure is so profound it almost hurts, it knocks the air out of his lungs in a strangled cry he doesn’t even think about muffling. Chinen’s eyes are closed and he knows his nails are maybe hurting Takaki with how hard he’s holding onto Takaki’s arms, but Chinen can’t help it as bliss takes everything off his mind.

When he comes about, only half a second later, he’s suddenly aware of how thirsty he is. Then he looks down to where he has just slipped out of Takaki’s body.

“You didn’t finish”. Chinen manages to sound disappointed even though he is panting.

“Just... a bit”. Takaki might be a little incoherent, but his actions are not, as he begins pumping himself with vigor.

“I want to help!” Chinen demands.

“Kiss me”. It sounds like a plea.

Chinen complies as much as he can, but soon the kiss becomes too messy and they are only breathing into each other’s mouths. So, he nuzzles Takaki’s neck and laps at his skin, tasting the salt there.

“Next time”, Chinen whispers, almost all air right into Takaki’s ear. “You’ll let me play with you, right? I wonder if you can fit into my mouth, you are so big…”

“Chinen!” Takaki makes it sound like a curse word, and he stresses the last _n_ , which becomes a long moan as he comes over his own hand.

Chinen isn’t aware of the wonder his eyes portray, but he marvels at Takaki’s expression, just as blissful as his.

***

Takaki insists on changing the sheets and making the bed before they lay down to sleep. So Chinen just sits on the floor and enjoys the show.

Of course, Takaki had lent Chinen pajama pants and a T-shirt, and also put on pajamas himself after a quick shower. Such a waste.

Chinen jumps into bed the minute Takaki finishes tidying it up, and he pats the spot beside him for Takaki to hurry.

Takaki’s indecision about holding him when they are finally under the covers is kind of cute, frustrating, but cute. Finally, Chinen gets bored and grabs one of Takaki’s wrists, and forces him closer. When Takaki happily complies and cuddles him, Chinen feels like purring.

“Can we do this next time too?” Chinen asks, burrowing into Takaki’s embrace. He’s half asleep already; exhaustion is making his eyelids heavy and his consciousness is fading quickly away.

“Yes, Chii… now sleep”. Takaki slurs and Chinen hears his soft snoring almost immediately afterward.

As for Chinen, he feels happy in spite of being called that way _again_. And maybe he could grow to like that stupid nickname, he thinks, as he falls asleep too. For Yuya.

**Author's Note:**

> I played _For You_ , by Passenger, on a loop while writing most of this fic, so I figured I might as well steal the title of their song too.


End file.
